Trilogy Time
Recap An unknown man obsesses over "the blond man in the suit" who comes outside at 08.00pm every night and smiles.The man is revealed to be Barney, who is trying to pass gas without Quinn around because now they live together. However, they have been fighting; although Quinn has sold most of her things in order to appease Barney's irrational fear of change, Barney won't even let her keep her coffee mugs. Barney finds all his friends are unsympathetic, though Ted and Marshall think it would be a good time to sit around for another "Trilogy Time", in which they watch the original trilogy and predict what their lives will be like In the other next three years. The tradition started in 2000 when Ted and Marshall choose to watch the entire Trilogy instead of studying for their economic final after Marshall stated that if one didn't watch the trilogy through every three years, the dark side wins. Ted and Marshall begin to predict their futures three years at a time. Ted consistently imagines himself as a successful architect who has designed multiple skyscrapers and married to a woman who resembles Robin. Marshall imagines himself with a mustache, married to Lily, and as a successful lawyer with a family of five children. Barney hopes to live his life the same way as he currently is, introducing the gang to a new girl he is sleeping with only to kick her out so that they will never see her again. In 2012, Ted realizes after reflecting on the trilogy times of 2000, 2003, 2006 and 2009 that his friends are all moving on except himself and there must be something wrong with him as he is still not married. He predicts for 2015; him still living alone, while Marshall and Lily are happy with a large family and Robin has married someone else, and Barney with a new girl. However, Barney refutes Ted, stating that for the first time he wants to be with someone he knows three years later. He returns to his apartment, apologizes to Quinn, and tells her that he plan on being with her for a long time. The two later wind up passing gas in front of each other. Meanwhile Marshall, comforts Ted, saying that "2015 will be different". In a flash forward to 2015, Marshall and Barney set up for another Trilogy Time. Though Barney complains that Ted is breaking their tradition by bringing a girl, he and Marshall make an exception because Ted really loves the girl, who is revealed to be his infant daughter. Continuity *Marshall says that he can't grow a mustache. This was first mentioned Lily in . *Ted's dream girl always plays bass guitar. In , Future Ted revealed that his wife does indeed play bass. Gallery TrilogyTime.jpg Angry-quinn.png Trilogy -Time.jpg Trilogy-Time-3.jpg Trilogy-Time-2.jpg Trilogy-Time-1.jpg 101700 d0495b.jpg 101700 d0584b.jpg 101700 d0611b.jpg 101700 d0683b.jpg 101700 d1020b.jpg 101700 d1033b.jpg 101700 d1056b.jpg 101700 d0044b.jpg 101700 d0103b.jpg 101700 d0145b.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Ted, Marshall and Barney watched the trilogy. *In 2015, Barney whispers to Ted's daughter that , referencing the controversial revision made to a scene in . *The newspapers in the trilogy time predictions have , , and as US presidents, in 2003, 2006, and 2009, respectively while in the 2015 prediction, would serve a third term. *In 2009, Robin hides from Ted and Marshall in Barney's costume. Music Other Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Ted's daughter outside of the 2030 framing sequence. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn * - Chester * - Trey *Meghan Maureen McDonough - Veronica Podcast Featuring . Reception This episode was viewed by 7.98 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/04/ratings-news-10th-april-2012.html This is the lowest number of viewers any Season 7 episode has received. Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/trilogy-time,71801/ Chris O'Hara of TV Fanatic gave the episode 5/5. He praised Kourtney Kang, saying that she "did very well to bring us back from the dark side of countless weeks with no new episodes". http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/04/how-i-met-your-mother-review-barney-shat-first/ Robert Canning of gave the episode 9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1222676p1.html Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/trilogy-time.php Michelle Profis of said the episode's final scene opened potential for further material late in the series. http://tvrecaps.ew.com/recap/how-i-met-your-motherseason-7-episode-2/ References External Links * * *